This invention relates to a keyboard support apparatus, and more particularly, to a support apparatus to support a keyboard at a reverse inclination or angle to help prevent afflictions such as carpal tunnel syndrome experienced by keyboard operators.
Alphanumeric keyboards used in typewriters, computers, and in certain scientific instruments are most often arranged such that the front edge of the keyboard surface is lower than the rear edge of the keyboard surface. Accordingly, a keyboard operator must elevate the hands with respect to the forearms in order to strike the keys. The medical community has become aware of an affliction known as xe2x80x9ccarpal tunnel syndromexe2x80x9d which effects the median nerve extending down the arm and out to the hand. This median nerve can be exacerbated by repetitive keyboard operation wherein the hands are elevated in comparison to the forearms.
In order to overcome this undesirable affliction, it is known to provide a keyboard support at a reverse angle or inclination such that the hand and fingers are allowed to droop normally at a level parallel with or somewhat below the forearms. Performing keyboard operations while the hands are in this position can help to prevent carpal tunnel syndrome. One example of a prior art reference which discloses such a reverse angled keyboard support apparatus includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,567,067. This invention discloses a keyboard positioning system in which the keyboard is positioned with its rear edge substantially lower than its forward or operator edge in order that the operator uses the keyboard with the plane of the operator""s hands parallel to, or below the line of the operator""s forearm, thus reducing the incidence of carpal tunnel syndrome. A hand support bar is provided to support the operator""s hands while keyboarding.
Another example of a keyboard support device utilizing a reverse inclination is that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,833,378. This reference discloses a keyboard support tray having folding legs. The legs have risers to enable adjustment of a support deck to a height so that a hinged tray depends at an approximate negative angle of 25xc2x0. The support deck has a height to support a wrist pad at just below the user""s wrists to enable typing with a 0xc2x0 angle from the wrist to the forearm.
While these inventions may help to overcome carpal tunnel syndrome, each of the foregoing inventions are fairly complex, and do not provide a completely foldable keyboard support which can be easily carried within a small carrying case, such as a laptop computer case. Furthermore, the means to adjust the inclination of the keyboard support require at least two separate points of adjustment in order to obtain the desired inclination.
According to the present invention, in a first embodiment, one object is to provide a structurally strong yet simple keyboard support apparatus which may be folded and carried in a standard laptop computer case, or in some other small piece of luggage. Another object of this invention is to provide, in a second embodiment, a keyboard support apparatus that is used in conjunction with a standard computer desk which includes a pull-out tray for supporting a keyboard.
The invention is a keyboard support apparatus which provides a reverse inclination or angle such that a user""s hands are kept parallel with the forearms or can be bent at a slight downward angle to help prevent afflictions such as carpal tunnel syndrome which are exacerbated by having to raise the hands above the plane of the forearms. In its simplest form, in the first embodiment, the keyboard support apparatus includes a base panel, an inclined panel, and means for adjusting the incline of the inclined panel with respect to the base panel. The base panel and the inclined panel are connected by a living hinge which may be made of the same material as the base and inclined panels. The adjustment means includes an adjustment panel which is connected to the other end of the inclined panel by another living hinge. The base panel has an upper surface which includes a plurality of adjustment slots or ribs. The free end of the adjustment panel is placed within a desired adjustment slot, thus allowing the inclined panel to be positioned at the desired reverse inclination. A keyboard is secured on the inclined panel such that the front or forward edge of the keyboard is elevated in comparison to the rear or far edge of the keyboard. A wrist pad may be placed between the inclined panel and adjustment panel along the living hinge. The keyboard support apparatus may be completely folded such that the adjustment panel and base panel overlie the inclined panel. In this compact state, the keyboard support apparatus may be stored within a laptop computer case, or other small piece of luggage. In use, the keyboard support apparatus is assembled simply by rotating the inclined panel back over the base panel, and then rotating the adjustment panel for placement of the free end thereof within the desired adjustment slot of the base panel.
The first embodiment may be constructed of a single sheet of plastic material which is molded into shape according to well-known molding or injection molding techniques. The living hinges are formed simply by creating narrowed or thinner sections which extend along the desired lines to form the hinges. Similarly, the adjustment slots may be formed by the molding process by providing a mold having a shape corresponding to the adjustment slots.
In a modified form of the first embodiment, a rigid keyboard support apparatus may be provided which is not adjustable and cannot be folded; however, this rigid embodiment is even more easy to manufacture because of its simple molded shape. In yet another modification of the first embodiment, the keyboard support apparatus may be defined as two distinct keyboard support elements interconnected by a wrist pad. The two keyboard support elements comprising the keyboard support apparatus are collectively smaller in size than the larger continuous keyboard support apparatus and therefore, are even more easily transported. A well-known snap fitting or other means may be used to secure the wrist pad between the keyboard support elements. For example, each end of the wrist pad and the corresponding contact surfaces of the keyboard support elements may be equipped with hook and pile material (i.e., Velcro(copyright)).
In a second embodiment of the invention, a keyboard support apparatus is used in conjunction with a computer desk having a pull-out tray. Many computer desks or computer stations include the use of a pull-out tray which supports the keyboard. According to the second embodiment, the desired reverse inclination or angle of the keyboard may be achieved by use of a base member which is hinged to the pull-out tray at one end, and has an opposite end which is free to swing downwardly, to engage an angle adjustment member having a plurality of adjustment slots. One or more leaf springs are used to urge the base member to the horizontal position. Thus, when the keyboard operator has completed the keyboard operations, the angle adjustment member may be disengaged from the free end of the base member allowing the keyboard to be raised back to the horizontal position.
These and other advantages of the invention will become apparent to one skilled in the art in a review of the following description of the invention, taken in conjunction with the drawings and the claims.